The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Play Date & the Sleepover
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry invest an afternoon together, but it turns out to be more than just an afternoon together.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Play Date & the Sleepover

Flynn was excited. He has been excited before, but rarely like this. First, he made a new friend, and then they both made memories, and then Flynn's friend comforted Flynn when Flynn's brain was fried over homework. And now, on this beautiful Saturday Afternoon, Flynn has booked a play date with his friend, Henry. They were going to spend the whole afternoon and evening with each other.

There is a knock on the door at 1pm in the afternoon.

"I'll get it, Mom," Flynn yelled, and he answered the door. It was Henry. Flynn initialized the conversation this time: "Greetings, my genius friend who has more degrees than a thermometer."

"Salutations, young playmate who has more energy than a toddler," Henry said.

"So, are you ready for us to have a good time?" Flynn said. "I have been looking forward to this for days."

"I imagine you told everybody at school," Henry said.

"I sure did," Flynn said. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, how about we enjoy the great outdoors like we have been doing," Henry said.

"So, I take it you want to go back to the park," Flynn said.

"We can most definitely do that," Henry said. "Do you still have your bike?"

"I sure do, Henry," Flynn said. "So, let's get our bikes and enjoy the great outdoors."

Flynn and Henry got their bikes and decided to do their usual bike ride around Chicago, starting with a few laps under the El Train. They rode by some of the attractions in the Chicago area, such as the Wrigley Field, the Soldier Field, the Megis Field, the McCormick Place, and many other attractions. They took a break at the Sears Tower.

"That was quite a rush, wasn't it, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "I love riding my bike around town."

"Want to go to the park and play some?" Henry asked.

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn rode to the park and parked their bikes on the bike parking area.

"So, what do you want to do?" Henry asked.

"Want to play some basketball?" Flynn asked.

"That would be great," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn played one-on-one basketball for about thirty minutes before taking a break.

"You're really good at this," Flynn said as he and Henry sat on a bench.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "This is a pretty productive sport."

"You got that right," Flynn said.

"I am having fun so far," Henry said. "Thanks for arranging this play date."

"You're welcome, Henry," Flynn said.

After about a ten minute break, Flynn and Henry resumed playing basketball. They played for about thirty more minutes before they decided to take another break.

"Wow, today has been very exciting," Henry said.

"I'll say," Flynn said. "Time flies, Henry. It's already 4pm."

"We've been playing for three hours?" Henry asked. "Wow, Flynn. I didn't realize we were playing for that long, and I am usually good at keeping up with time."

"Well, want to play one more session of basketball before we go to Crusty's?" Flynn asked.

"Let's do it, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry played basketball together for thirty more minutes, and took another break.

"Great game, Flynn," Henry said.

"You, too, Henry," Flynn said. "You are a pretty gifted basketball player."

"So, let's celebrate with a Crusty's dinner," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry went to their bikes and rode to Crusty's for dinner. They both took a booth at the corner of the restaurant. They both ordered the Flynn Pizza, and it was delivered to them in ten minutes. They both ate the pizza, and then Flynn paid Deuce for the pizza. Henry and Flynn took their bikes and rode them back to Flynn's apartment. By then, it was 6pm.

"Wow, this has been quite a day," Henry said while both he and Flynn were sitting their bikes near the entrance steps.

"I know," Flynn said. "This has been an amazing day. I am so glad I planned this."

"I think we most definitely need to relax," Henry said. "I am full of fatigue."

"I am tired, too," Flynn said as they both went up the steps and into the entrance of the apartment complex. "It's been a very productive day."

"I'll say," Henry said. "We really had a wonderful time."

"We need to do this more often," Flynn said as they approached Flynn's apartment room.

"I would love that," Henry said. "I'll try to make as much free time as possible, Flynn."

Flynn unlocked the apartment room door so that Henry and Flynn could come in. They both sat and relaxed on the couch.

"It feels so good to be off our feet," Flynn said.

"It really does, Flynn," Henry said. "I haven't been on my feet much since the time I was in that science fair."

"I haven't been on my feet so much in . . . ever," Flynn said.

They both relaxed on the couch for about fifteen minutes, which was enough for Henry to doze off and lay asleep on the couch. Flynn looked and noticed that Henry had fallen asleep. Flynn went to Henry's feet and began to untie his shoes. Once the shoes were untied, Flynn took off Henry's shoes and socks. Flynn then got Henry to lie down on the couch, and Flynn put a blanket over Henry. Once Henry was tucked in and comfortable, Flynn went to his room, changed into his swimming suit, wrote Henry a note saying that when he wakes up, Flynn will be at the hot tub, and then Flynn went into the hot tub to relax. Flynn fell asleep on the hot tub not long after Flynn got in the hot tub.

Henry woke up around 8pm, saw the note that Flynn wrote for him, went into the bathroom, changed into his swimming suit, and joined Flynn on the hot tub. Flynn woke up when Henry got in the hot tub.

"So, I took it you got my note," Flynn said.

"I did, Flynn," Henry said. "Thanks for letting me nap on the couch."

"You're welcome," Flynn said. "After such a productive day, you deserved it, so I made you comfortable on the couch."

"I really appreciate it, Flynn," Henry said.

"I figured since you were so nice to me the last time you were here, the least I could do is return the favor," Flynn said.

"You're an awesome friend," Henry said.

"Well, it's late, so would you like to sleep over here at my place?" Flynn asked.

"You mean you want me to sleep over at your place?" Henry asked.

"I think it would be awesome if you stayed the night here," Flynn said.

"Flynn, it would be my honor," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry relaxed on the hot tub to the point where they fell asleep on the hot tub. They woke up the next morning at 8am to bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Flynn and Henry had breakfast on the hot tub, and Flynn toy trucked the dishes to the sink for his mom to put up. Flynn and Henry relaxed on the hot tub for a couple of more hours before Henry got ready to return to his place, but before he left, he gave Flynn a hug and told him, "Thank you so much for letting me spend time with you."


End file.
